I am still you part 2
by hyukjae86
Summary: lanjutan I am still You,, Haehyuk,, YAOI,, Hyukjae mengajak Donghae kencan seharian penuh untuk yang terakhir kalinya. sanggupkah Hyukjae pergi dari Donghae dan juga Donghae yang akan kehilangan Hyukjae.


**I'am still you chapter 2**

**•**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo, EYD jelek**

**•**

"apa kau masih ingat?" tanya Donghae kepada Hyukjae.

"tentu saja,, saat itu kau memaksaku untuk menyebutkan namaku,,, dasar" Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya.

Donghae hanya nyengir saat Hyukjae berkata seperti itu.

"dan tempat ini juga kau memaksaku untuk jadi kekasihmu" kata Hyukjae kembali.

•

**Flashback**

Dua orang namja duduk dihalte bus untuk menghindari hujan yang turun. Donghae dan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap langit, berharap hujan akan segera berhenti. Langit sudah mulai gelap dan mereka berdua masih duduk disini.

Mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"hae hujan nya sudah berhenti" ucap Hyukjae setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam. Hujan sudah mulai reda.

Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya, memasangkan tas ransel dipunggungnya bersiap untuk pergi sebelum hujan kembali datang.

"hae kajja" ajak Hyukjae.

Bukan nya ikut berdiri Donghae malah menarik pergelangan tangan Hyukjae sehingga Hyukjae kembali duduk.

Cup..

Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae.

Hyukjae langsung terdiam membatu, namun rona merah mulai tampak dari kedua pipinya.

"mulai sekarang kita pacaran" ucap Donghae dengan senyum menawannya. Donghae bangkit dari duduknya.

"kajja" ajak Donghae. Lalu ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih termangu di bangku halte itu.

"yakk..mana ada mengajak orang pacaran seperti itu" teriak Hyukjae saat ia sudah sadar.

•

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum saat mengingat kembali bagaimana awal mereka bertemu dan mulai menjadi kekasih.

Tiba-tiba bus berhenti di depan halte ini.

Donghae menatap kearah Hyukjae.

"Mau naik dengan ku?" tangannya terulur di depan Hyukjae. Hyukjae langsung menerima uluran tangan hangat Donghae dan mereka berduapun naik kedalam bus itu.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku panjang paling belakang, tempat favorit dulu saat mereka berdua masih sekolah.

Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam, saling menghangatkan di musim dingin ini. Hyukjae menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae dan memejamkan matanya menikmati semua kebersamaan bersama Donghae.

Perlahan air matanya jatuh tanpa Donghae ketahui, Hyukjae kembali teringat apa yang dikatakan eomma Donghae.

"saranghae" bisik Donghae ditelinga Hyukjae.

'nado' jawab Hyukjae di dalam hatinya.

•

Sinar matahari membangunkan nya dari tidur lelapnya. Disingkirkannya tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Lalu ia pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Hyukjae mulai berjalan kearah dapur di apartemen kecil miliknya. Ia mulai melakukan ritualnya setiap pagi, memasak.

Setelah selama 30 menit Hyukjae memasak akhirnyapun selesai, semua masakan sudah ia susun di meja makan dekat dapur itu. Diapun berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk membangunkan namja yang selalu menjadi tamu rutin di apartemennya. Mungkin bisa dibilang apartemen nya adalah rumah kedua untuk namja yang masih terlelap di kamarnya.

Hyukjae duduk dipinggir ranjang, menatap wajah polos Donghae yang sedang terlelap. Tangannya terulur membelai rambut Donghae, ditelusurinya wajah tampan donghae dengan jari lentiknya.

'maafkan aku hae, hari ini tolong kau selalu bersamaku, hanya hari ini' ucap Hyukjae dalam hatinya.

Hari ini mungkin hari terakhirnya bersama Donghae, dan ia tidak ingin mensia-siakan hari ini.

Hyukjae perlahan merangkak naik keatas tubuh Donghae yang masih tertidur, sekali-kali membangunkan Donghe denga cara begini tidak ada salahnya kan, pikir Hyukjae.

"Hae bangun" Hyukjae menggoyangkan badan Donghae dari atas pangkuannya.

Donghae sedikit menggeliat, namun matanya tetap tertutup.

"hae-ah banguuun,, dasar ikan pemalas" Hyukjae mencoba mengguncangkan badan Donghae kembali.

Tiba-tiba Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae dan Hyukjaepun jatuh diatas dada Donghae. Dengan cepat Donghae memeluk tubuh Hyukjae.

"yak,, lepaskan" Hyukjae mencoba melepaskan pelukan Donghae.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak mau.

"pagi-pagi kau sudah mulai nakal eoh" bisik Donghae.

"nakal?" Hyukjae menatap mata Donghae.

Hyukjae merutuiki dirinya yang menatap wajah Donghae dari dekat seperti ini, sehingga wajahnya tanpa sadar memerah.

"membangunkanku dengan seperti ini, kau bilang tidak nakal?"

"aku,,aku hanya ingin bermain-main saja denganmu" jawab Hyukjae.

"bermain? Baiklah"

Donghae langsung membalik tubuhnya sehinggan ia sekarang yang berada diatas. Tangannya membelai surai lembut Hyukjae.

Cup..

Donghae mencium bibir Hyukjae, memagutnya dengan lembut. Donghae menekan tengkuk Hyukjae memperdalam pagutannya, Hyukjaepun membalas ciuman Donghae. Lama mereka saling mengecup, memagut bibir atas dan bawah bergantian hingga akhirnya Hyukjae memukul pelan dada Donghae, tanda ia sudah kehabisan nafas.

"hae.."

"Hmm?" Donghae memainkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung mancung Hyukjae.

"cepat mandi, kau bau" ucap Hyukjae pelan sambil tersenyum jail.

"mwo?"

Hyukjae langsung bangkit dan langsung kabur sambil tertawa.

"yak hyukkie,, sini kau,, akan kupaksa kau memandikanku" teriak Donghae yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Hyukjae yang masih tertawa di luar kamar.

•

Donghae keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan khas orang yang baru saja bangun dari tidur, perkataan Hyukjae tidak di lakukannya, Donghae belum juga mandi.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur dimana ada Hyukjae yang sedang membuatkannya segelas kopi kesukaan Donghae.

Menyadari kehadiran Donghae, Hyukjae langsung membalikan badannya. Dan berjalan menuju meja untuk menaruh kopi yang sudah dibuatnya. Lalu duduk dikursi itu dan diikuti Donghae.

"hae, hari ini kau ingin kemana?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menyantap hasil masakannya.

"molla, yang jelas hari ini aku ingin berduaan denganmu" jawab Donghae sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"mau kencan denganku?" tanya Hyukjae.

Bukannya menjawab, Donghae malah mengacak tatanan rambut Hyukjae.

"wae? Kau tidak mau?" tanya Hyukjae lagi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Donghae tersenyum melihatnya.

"ne Hyukkie chagi, hari ini kau bebas membawaku kemana pun" jawab donghae membuat Hyukjae tersenyum senang.

•

Hyukjae menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar didepannya. Merapikan sedikit penampilanya, ia ingin terlihat menawan dimata Donghae hari ini karena ini hari terakhirnya. Ia memakai kaos hitam dan celana jeans hitam tak lupa mantel hitamnya dan syal berwarna abu-abu karena sekarang adalah musim dingin.

Hyukjae berjalan keluar kamar yang sudah ada Donghae menunggunya.

"kajja" Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae lalu merekapun keluar dari apartemen itu.

•

Seorang namja tampan bermantel biru sedang berlari di pinggiran sungai Han sambil membawa dua cangkir coffe di tangannya. Senyumnya terukir saat melihat sosok yang dicintainya sedang duduk di bangku pinggir sungai Han itu. Langkahnya perlahan melambat dan sosok yang duduk dikursi itu menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum manis.

Saat sudah berada di hadapan sosok manis itu, ia menyodorkan secangkir coffe yang ia bawa.

"gomawo Hae-ah" kata Hyukjae, sosok manis itu sambil mengambil coffe dari genggaman tangan Donghae, namja tampan itu.

"ne" Donghae ikut duduk disamping Hyukjae.

"apa kau lelah?" tanya Donghae.

Seharusnya Hyukjae yang berkata seperti itu, karena sejak pagi ia sudah menyeret Donghae pergi ke tempat-tempat yang diinginkannya, lebih tepatnya tempat-tempat dimana banyak kenangan dirinya dan Donghae. Dari menonton film di bioskop, bermain di playland, makan udon favorite nya dan sekarang ia menyeret Donghae lagi ke Sungai Han yang suhunya sangat dingin jika sudah menjelang sore hari seperti ini.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Ia hirup sedikit coffe pemberian Donghae yang masih panas.

"kau? Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Hyukjae.

Sama seperti jawaban Hyukjae, Donghaepun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Namun tiba-tiba salju turun.

"ayo kedalam mobil" ajak Donghae. Tapi Hyukjae diam saja. Donghae menghela nafas pelan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke mobil, lalu masuk kedalam dan tak lama keluar kembali dengan membawa topi hangat ditanganya.

Donghae duduk disamping Hyukjae lalu memakaikan topi itu ke Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang sedang melamun langsung kaget saat Donghae meletakkan topi di kepalanya.

"dasar,, sudah tahu tidak tahan dingin tapi masih saja ingin diluar" omel Donghae.

Kedua tangannya di tangkupkan dikedua pipi Hyukjae, membuat wajah Hyukjae yang sudah memerah karena dingin tambah memerah akibat perlakuan hyukjae. Donghae berniat menghangatkan Hyukjae namun tatapan imut yang hyukjae dan juga bibir nya yang memerah karena dingin membuat Donghae ingin mengecup bibir kissable dihadapannya.

Cup,,

Satu kecupan Donghae daratkan dibibir Hyukjae.

Hyukjae langsung melepaskan kedua tangan Donghae di pipinya dan menunduk malu sambil pura-pura membetulkan topi yang dipakainya.

"dasar,, ini kan tempat umum hae-ah" guman Hyukjae pelan.

"salah sendiri kau menggodaku" ucap Donghae membela diri.

"kapan? Aku tidak menggodamu?" ucap Hyukjae tidak terima.

"bibir merahmu itu yang menggodaku"

"dasar,, pikiranmu saja yang mesum"

"ta.."

"HUWAAAA APPA IKAN NYA BESAR"

Perkataan Donghae terhenti saat mendengar teriakan dari seorang anak kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk yang sedang memancing bersama ayahnya. Tampaknya mereka mendapat ikan besar dari hasil pancingan itu sehingga bocah laki-laki itu berteriak sangat senang. Bocah kecil itu berlari sambil membawa tangkapannya dan memperlihatkannya dengan bangga kepada Eomma dan adik perempuannya yang juga sedang duduk dibangku seperti Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"lihat oppa dapat ikan yang sangaaaat besar" ucapnya bangga kepada yeoja kecil didepannya sedang sang ayah yang baru datang ikut duduk di samping istrinya.

"woah,, oppa hebat" seru yeoja kecil itu.

Hyukjae yang memperhatikan sejak tadi tersenyum saat melihat keluarga bahagia di depannya.

Ia kembali teringan akan perkataan Eomma Donghae yang menginginkan keturunan dari Donghae.

"hae" panggil Hyukjae.

"Hmm?"

Hyukjae berbalik dan menatap kearah Donghae.

"apa kau tidak ingin memiliki anak?" tanya Hyukjae pelan.

Donghae terdiam sejenak. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ani, cukup dirimu aku sudah sangat bahagia Hyukkie" jawab Donghae sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae.

"jeongmall?" tanya Hyukjae tidak percaya, pasalnya ia sangat tahu jika Donghae sangat menyukai anak kecil.

Sebenarnya Donghae sangat ingin memiliki anak, namun Donghae sangat tahu jika ia menjawab ia maka Hyukjae akan selalu memikirkan hal itu, dan ia akan merasa sedih karena tidak bisa memberikan hal itu kepada dirinya. Cukup Hyukjae disisinya itu sudah sangat cukup untuki Donghae.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu Hyukkie, apa kau iingin memiliki seorang anak?" Donghae balik bertanya.

Hyukjae kaget mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Ia terdiam bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"aku? Entahlah, mungkin aku ingin tapi,," jawab Hyukjae bingung.

"jika kau mau kita bisa mengadopsi anak dan merawatnya" kata Donghae.

"tidak, aku ingin dari darah dagingku sendiri"

Hyukjae ingin membuat pernyataan yang bisa menjadi alasannya jika ia pergi nanti. Donghae langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. Hyukjae jadi merasa bersalah ia mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"hae-ah" panggil Hyukjae. Namun Donghae tidak menjawabnya.

"hae-ah"

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya.

"ayo kita pulang" ucap Donghae.

TBC

Sebenarnya lagi gak mood pas bikin ff ini karena denger kabar tentang appa Leeteuk. Tapi kalau besok-besok udah gak sempet lagi. Jadi kalo banyak typonya harap dimaklumi soalnya ini tidak aku edit kembali.

Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya appa dari uri leader kita, Teukkie oppa. Aku ikut menangis disini saat mendengar berita itu. Semoga oppa di beri ketabahan dan juga keluarga. Kami semua sayang padamu oppa.

Stay strong Teukkie oppa

Gomawo buat semua yang baca ff ku, jangan lupa comment or don't be silence reader.

Thank's for

| Lan214EunhaElf| MingMin| yutaelfmyworld| Haenia Lee| NicKyun| HaeHyuk Love| ChenELF| **Meonk and Deog**| Lee Hyuk Nara| nurul. | narty2h0415| .1


End file.
